Natalie is back!
by Rose Di Angelo
Summary: Looking for Natalie all grown up in fifth grade? This is the story you're looking for! Oh, You're confused? Natalie the beat up, bruised, cut, small girl with light blue eyes that appeared in Brooklyn House at the age of 6! Oh, one more thing. This happens when they go to the dance in The Serpents shadow. (Do, you see that it's friendship? FRIENDZONED!) Read!
1. Chapter 1

"Kevin and Hannah," Ms. Welch said, giving a paper to Kevin. Hannah got up to get the clipboard. Kevin didn't like Hannah because nobody else would play with her at recces. Kevin wanted to throw himself out of the window. He didn't want Hannah to be his partner. He knew that she was really smart and loved to read.

He also learned she was very shy and barely talked. When she did, her voice was so quite that nobody could hear her. There were rumors going on at school. Some said her voice was getting stronger, and she was getting less shy. As if that was going to happen. Her bright blue eyes sparkled in the light as she looked at me.

I was partially mesmerized by her blue eyes for a second before shaking my head and saying, "We should-uh-sit on the floor." She tried to go after me onto the floor, but I wouldn't let her. Her cheeks were bright red as she just sat on the floor between drums and chairs. It was music, and we had to write words using only notes on the treble clef.

She thought of a lot while I struggled to think of some. I winced before weakly asking her something. She was looking up on the wall to see what notes we had. Her curly brown hair went to one side as she tilted her head to see. "Abs?" I asked. She neck turned so she could looks at me. I could tell by her red cheeks and sparkling eyes that she was trying not to laugh.

She looked down at me since her chin was still tilted up, and I looked back at her. After a few seconds that seemed like eternity to me, she looked back at the wall. It would never work. She had always rolled her eyes at people when they tried to tell her who she was dating. Then she said: "You're in fifth grade! My cousin didn't get a boyfriend until she was fourteen."

I watched her hair and tried not to feel it. It looked softer than a cloud, and with all the perfect curls, any girl would kill for her hair. I sometimes saw her take a little group of it with a perfect twist, and bounce it in her hand. Her eyes grew wide, but she didn't say anything. I wondered if that's just a thing she did-make her eyes widen for no reason. She was always talk about Percy Jackson with Caleb, and I knew that that shortie had a better chance with her than me.

I didn't notice, but she was scribbling more words on the paper. She finished all we needed to pass as the clock on the smart board started to ring. I watched my new crush smile and walk back to her seat, me right beside her. And I lied about her name. Her real name was Natalie.


	2. MAGIC IS EXPOSED!

**Chapter Two: Brooklyn House...exposed**

Kevin was a little creep...so of course he followed Natalie home. She went inside the Brooklyn House, Kevin right behind her. He was amazed to see what was held at the top. Natalie ran up the stairs and entered her room. "Hello Khufu!" she smiled happily at a _baboon. _

Natalie sat on her bed, taking out homework. Seemingly frustrated, Natalie stomped down the stairs, Kevin close behind. Natalie knew where she would find Cleo...she strolled into the library. "Cleo!" she called. Cleo came out from a side room where some of the _shabti _were kept.

"Oh, Natalie, you're home! Well, what do you need?" Natalie bounced to her, knowing that if she looked even the slightest bit mad then Cleo would be scared. "I need help with my homework!"

"Oh, easy! What is it? Squared numbers? Okay!" So, Cleo helped with the homework. Kevin heard the door open, and someone call. "Hey, Cleo, I'm home!" Cleo smiled at Natalie, who was working out a problem. "Nice work. Carter's here, gotta go!"

Kevin followed Cleo out of the library, curious to see Carter. carter was a guy with curly brown hair. "Hey, Cleo!" said a slightly British accent. "Hello, Sadie!" Sadie was girl with light blue eyes and blond hair with blue streaks.

"Natalie's in the library, Bast is in the kitchen, and all the others are either at school, in the living room, or in their rooms," Cleo said. Carter nodded and Sadie went to the library to see her number one student.

Carter went up to the roof, and of course, Kevin had to follow. Cleo didn't say anything about here. He almost screamed when he saw a huge _thing _nestled in a huge nest. "Hey, Freak!" Carter said.

Kevin decided to go back to Bast in the kitchen. That thing could gobble him up. He saw a woman in a skin tight animal print jump suit. Her silky black hair was tied back in a pony tail.

Kevin watched as Bast ate _cat Friskies. Friskies. _Soon, Kevin saw Sadie come down the stairs. "Hello, Bast!" she said. Bast smiled. "Oh, my little kitten! How was school?" Sadie shrugged. "Crushing amount of homework, but it will get better!"

Bast nodded at her. Carter came down, with Cleo and a little boy at his side. "Hey, Felix!" Sadie sad happily. Felix waved. Natalie ran down the stairs and into the kitchen. "Thank you for the help, Cleo!" she smiled.

Another guy came in. "Hello, Walt!" Sadie smiled. Walt smiled back, though he was obviously in pain. "Hey, Sadie!" he waved back. "Why is Bast eating Friskies?" Kevin suddenly blurted out.

All eyes were on him. Natalie's eyes widened. "He's _mortal! _We need to get him out!" Carter lunged forward and grabbed the Kevin that was trying to run. Gosh, that boy was fast.

Bast yowled and turned into a cat. "_Hi-da!" _Sadie shouted. the door burst to pieces, along with the exit to the outside. "Go, mortal!" she said. Cleo turned green. Kevin ran out the door.

He heard one last spell "_Hi-Nehm!" _Kevin looked back. The door was fixed. Then suddenly Natalie walked out of it. "Yes, I'm a magician-a real child of the Egyptian gods, but don't you dare mention this at school!"

For once, her eyes weren't kind or shy. They were mad. Maybe Kevin shouldn't have followed her home. He ran home, not even daring to type it on his computer. Natalie was a magician.

No, not even going in his journal. Not his dairy. Never. Not even his mind. Maybe he should forget...but how can you forget your crush being something from a myth? Or, maybe he was thinking about it wrong.

Maybe she wasn't gross. Or a freak. Maybe she just was that...but if it were reversed, Natalie wouldn't have followed him home. She wouldn't have had even a tiny crush on him in music class.

Why had he followed her home? He was a freak. He was more of a freak then she. But she wasn't a freak...was she? Kevin decided on something...writing a book about her. He got to work straight away.

Maybe Natalie hated him now that he knew her secret. Maybe. He finished the first paragraph of her book. The publishers could call it fiction, but he knew it was true. He knew for sure that he was sorry that he knew it was true.

He wanted to maybe go back in time, and tell himself not to go to Natalie's house. He looked over the first paragraph.

_Hello, I'm Kevin. I just found out that my crush is a real daughter of a god! Like Ra, or Isis, or Thoth...those! She might hate me for figuring it out, so I feel bad that I followed her home. call this story about her fiction, but I swear every character is true._

Kevin sighed...not his most interesting.

Then he thought about tomorrow at school. Natalie had told him not to tell ANYBODY. Not even mention it. He didn't want to. Natalie hated him now, he was sure of it. Natalie hated him and didn't even want to see him again.

There was a knock at his door, and he quickly closed his laptop and set it on his night stand. "Come in," sighed Kevin. His big sister, Rose, came in. She had been adopted along with her twin sister, Emily.

"Why the long face, Kev?" 'Kev' wasn't cool, and they both knew it. Rose just tried to give him one so they were like real sister and brother. Kevin didn't know what happened...just those dark eyes...

he blurted it out. All of it. Rose just listened, and then called Emily in. She quickly told her what Kevin said. Then they sat at the end of his bed. "What?" he asked. Rose and Emily stared at him for a while with deep brown eyes.

Emily and Rose then did something that surprised him even more. They raised their hands and black power flowed from them. Emily glowed with black energy, and Rose made soldiers out of shadows.

"Kevin," they both looked at him very seriously, and Kevin knew it wasn't a prank.

"We are daughters of Hades, Greek god of the Underworld."


	3. Her feild trip

**Chapter One: Archery**

I smiled as a new group came in. The one who stood out the most looked like she wasn't trying to stand out. She had wavy brown hair and light blue eyes. she had scars over her. The group sat down except for some students, including the blue eyed girl, who had nowhere to sit and had to stand up. I went over all the rules and how to do it. Boring. See, that's why I'm not telling you.

Group after group went up. At last, I turned around. That was it. Then a voice. "Oh, come on, Natalie! I know you want to!" Everyone was looking back at the blue eyed girl. Natalie didn't like attention. Her cheeks were now bright pink and she was trying to wipe sweaty palms on her pants. I held out the bow to her. Natalie fixed her nervous eyes on me from the back of the group.

I smiled at her. Natalie stomped up as people behind her cheered her name. Her cheeks got redder and she looked like a cherry. I put my hand down and everyone shut up. Natalie shakingly shot her first arrow. It went to the bottom of the target. "Try not to shake," I advised. She looked at me with those adorable blue eyes. _You look like Harry Styles._ I could tell by her eyes and the way they looked at me with a tiny bit of disgust - not a fan of One Direction.

I snorted with laughter as she shot the second arrow. it was from the disgust in her eyes, I swear! But she turned on me with a glare that made a wince. Of course, I knew that the girl was too shy to do that to her best friend, yet I had made her so angry that she had the right to do it to me. Natalie had one arrow left, and she shot it quickly, turning her back to me as soon as she had done it.

"You can go get your arrows now," I told her. She didn't bother looking at me as she walked back to do her next activity: fishing.

**Part Two: Fishing**

I watched the group walk up. "So," I clapped my hands together so that everyone was paying attention. "Who has gone fishing before?'' About seventy five percent raised their hands. There was a girl that was a little smaller than the rest of the group. She was standing beside someone who looked like her best friend. The little girl raised her hand, looking at her friend for the same experience.

Her friend raised her hand, too. "I hate fishing," the little girl mumbled. Her friend smiled. I told them the basics of fishing and how to. I told them about where they could fish. I studied the little girls nametag: Natalie.

Natalie and...I studied her friend's nametag: Julie Grace. Natalie and Julie Grace ran to the deck and got fishing poles, untangling them. They whispered to each other for a moment before smiling and running to different lakes. Natalie threw her fishing line out and waited. After a few minutes, she pulled it up. The cricket was still in place. Natalie sighed and dipped it back in.

After a while two boys from the canoeing section came over. They tried to go the other way. The instructor told them to stay away. Natalie laughed at them as they failed. "Shut up, Natalie," one of them muttered. Natalie covered her mouth and made a muffled choking sound. Natalie was holding her fishing line for the time being while, as I studied their nametags, Ryan and Cannon.

Natalie mockingly jerked her hand and Ryan screamed. Cannon laughed at him as they managed to paddle away. Julie ran up to Natalie. "Aw...that wasn't nice!" She giggled. Natalie shrugged and went back to fishing. Another girl with bright blue eyes like Natalie walked up. She had curly brown hair. Hannah. "Hey, Natalie!" Hannah exclaimed. Natalie smiled at Hannah as she threw her fishing line into the water.

"Have you caught any fish yet?" Hannah asked, crouching down. Natalie sighed, crouching down, too. "No. Only Caleigh (K-lee) has," Natalie replied. Hannah smiled. "Guess what my brother did today..." "My brother managed to almost kill his sister. I can't imagine what your bro did," Natalie laughed. Hannah stared wide eyed at Natalie for a few seconds.

"I was going to say that my brother was almost killed, but your story works, too," She said. Natalie high fived Hannah. "We make such a great team," they both laughed. The siren sounded and the two girls brought their poles back so they could go to lunch.

**Part Three: Lunch  
**Natalie and Julie were sitting across from each other. I was watching them from my seat with Logan and her twin, Morgan. I'm Hannah, f you hadn't noticed. Something was strange about Natalie, and if I needed his help, Artemis wouldn't hesitate to take her in. Except for maybe if Holly told him not to. Of course, Princess Holly was PEFECT for Prince Artemis, so I don't really mind.

I glanced over at Natalie, who was now combing her hair with her hands. Julie's eyes widened. "Natalie! It's in your hair!" "What's in my hair?" Natalie swiped the front of her hair and a caterpillar flew to the seat next to her. "How did that get there?" Natalie laughed. Julie settled back down, too, laughing with Natalie. After I was done, I threw my trash away and sat next to Natalie, who was crunching on an apple.

"Apples are good," Natalie smiled at me. I smiled back. Julie grinned, but she seemed a little mad. She grabbed Natalie's wrist, making her throw her apple away. "We're canoeing buddies, right, Natalie?" Julie asked through gritted teeth. Natalie looked between me and Julie. "Of course, Julie. Hannah's with Maggie," she replied, pointing to Maggie.

I nodded. Nobody wanted Julie to be mad at them. I watched Natalie and Julie walk away. I followed them. Natalie swiped at her hair. A caterpillar fell to the ground. "Julie, another one get in my hair! What is so cozy about my hair?" Julie laughed at Natalie, dragging her up to Ms. Knight. "Hey, Ms. Knight, Natalie got two caterpillars in her hair!" Ms. Knight smiled at the two, not really caring.

"Ms. Knight, what do we have after lunch?" Julie asked. "Mmm..." Ms. Knight looked at a white piece of paper. "Canoeing," she answered. And there the two went. They danced off, cheering. They were excited.

**Part Four: Canoeing **

The instructor was mean. She was a teenager with blonde hair. Ms. Knight helped Natalie and Julie Grace get their life jackets on. They both got paddles, and lined up in front of a red canoe. Natalie and Julie were both nervous now, not wanting to go as they did earlier. Julie carefully got into the boat, Natalie girls picked up their paddles to get going. At first they almost ran into the dock, and then the forest, but soon the best friends were floating smoothly out into the water.

"Hey Bailey!" Julie called, waving and dropping the paddle into her lap. The canoe wobbled and started to rock. "Julie Grace!" Natalie said as she started to paddle away from Olivia and Caliegh. Julie shrugged. "You needto learn when to stop paddling," she said, a little miffed. Natalie turned towards her. "You need to learn when to start paddling," Natalie retorted.

**I worked forever on this. And see, it's Natalie and Hannah! Hannah Fowl and Natalie...this is becoming a crossover for Percy Jackson, Artemis Fowl, AND the Kane Cronicles!**


End file.
